Retailing show rooms typically include vertical channel members having one or more retailing display brackets mounted thereto in cantilever fashion. The bracket employs an elongate horizontal display or hanger bar that is connected to an anchor member which is engaged with the channel member. Because retailers periodically desire to change the bracket bar elevation, they've had to employ relatively cumbersome, unreliable, and expensive channel and/or bracket members.